Cruel World
by Menace-to-society
Summary: An unkown woman's hellish night is over. She is found by Lee who cannot fathom why he feels the need to help her. But his help results in more nightmares...Ok if you read and review I'm open to any suggestions or helpful tips.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. Never have.  
  
A/N:This is a bit A/U but still most of the original storyline is in place. There are no pairings as of yet. But there will be when I get my lazy but to work. And don't forget to read and review.  
  
Cruel World Chapter 1 A swift kick to the ribs caused her to scream again. The sound wrenched from her throat, blood gurgling.  
  
'Shut up!' The voice ordered her. With that a hand grasped roughly at her hair and yanked painfully upwards. A fist came down, pummelling the face, which was blood streaked. The anonymous hand continued the action a few times before throwing the now unconscious girls face down into the broken gravel pavement.  
  
' So you escaped' the distinctly male voice rasped ' You finally escaped your hell' The man didn't bother to check the pulse of the broken woman. He simply nudged her head before turning to leave. ' Good bye Yukiko'  
  
Hours passed and dawn finally came. The broken body of Yukiko in a dark alleyway lay. Bundled against the wall. She lay in an unnatural position, face down, arms crossed behind her back. Knee pulled up towards her belly. It seemed she was a corpse later to be found by a passer by. As a light wind blew her eyes shot open.  
  
Slowly, painfully Yukiko changed her position, groaning as she felt violent pangs of pain shoot through her body. She held her side gingerly as she struggled to get up. A coughing fit shook her broken body. She tasted her blood. The coppery substance made her nauseas. The world spun around her as she struggled to stay conscience.  
  
Slowly Yukiko trudged along to escape the haunting memories of the nightmare alley way. Bent double she made it onto the street where passers- by watched her struggle along. Hn some friendly neighbourhood she thought bitterly.  
  
The strain of the walking and the stares caused her to want to cry out for help. But she pushed on. As she paused car she realised how messed up she looked. Her hair was dishevelled from 'sleeping' on the ground. Come to think about it her bones ached with vigour. Her eyes were blood shot.  
  
Her tear-streaked face was scratched and bruised, some dried blood lined down her cheek. Onto her clothes. The state of them! Her light blue sweater was torn and dirty, revealing the white tank top underneath. Blood and filth stained it, blotches were evident where the blood had spread. Her white Gi pants were also blood stained, the knee area was blackened where she had been pleading to her punisher for mercy.  
  
To her surprise the car window slid down to reveal a striking man. His silver hair framed his handsome face and shone.  
  
His eyes were a deep brown, above them were his shaped brows. One pointed upwards while the other was in it's original place. His fine lips were curved down in a frown. When they started to move she realised he was speaking. ' Why the hell are you using my car as a mirror lady?' His slightly obnoxious proud voice brought her back to reality. Her own eyes looked up to his. ' I..I'm sorry' she whispered ' I didn't realise there was any one in.' she trailed off.  
  
Lee's eyes softened. He looked her up and down. 'Look I can see you've had a rough night, so I'll let it pass'  
  
Yukiko nodded a turned, slowly, to walk away. Lee felt something inside making him feel bad for turning her away without even offering her a lift somewhere. He couldn't remember what the word was for it. He thought it was called a conscience or something. He called to her. 'Hey..um do you want a lift or something. I mean you look pretty tired'  
  
He waited. Yukiko looked back at him. Lee searched her bloodshot eyes. They were devoid of any emotion. She looked like she had a rough time alright. Her pretty features were laden with tiredness. The bags under her eye's were a dead give away.  
  
She was hunched over in pain. Her lips were cracked and dotted with blood. She held some kind of chaotic beauty. Lee knew it was strange he was offering to let her in. It would bad for her too. Who knows what he could do to her when she was in that state? Not that he would even consider raping someone. He had enough girls throwing themselves at him.  
  
Yukiko seemed to bear the weight of the many arguments in her head too. Her eyebrows were knitted together as if she was deep in thought. Lee decided to make a move. 'Look' he stated ' I know you're probably weary of me, but I won't do anything to you while your in my car. You already had rough ne?'  
  
Yukiko did need to sit somewhere. And if he did try anything she would just use the pin hidden in her hair to drive through his eye and use to pierce his jugular vein. She nodded and clambered into the black Mercedes.  
  
The interior was wine red, the seats were leather and oh so comfortable to her tired body. After a moment of bliss she looked with a sigh at Lee who smiled at her. 'Comfy huh?' She was taken aback at how nice he was being to her. First He lets her into his beautiful car and now he makes the effort to make small talk to her?  
  
'Oh yes I'm Lee Chaolan by the way. I part own the Mishima Zaibatsu with my brother. He continued 'You must have heard of him but I'll tell you anyway. His name is Kazuya Mishima..what's your name?.hey what's wrong..hey you still here!'  
  
Yukiko was in the car of a person connected with the Mishima's! She felt the world spin again and this time couldn't stop herself from passing out.  
  
A/N ^_^; Hey, sorry for the ending not very original but I've never been good at endings. Stay tuned for another episode of Cruel World!!! O_0 


End file.
